Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20141005201156
Melo did that lyrics interpretation so I'm gonna try one bc I like to do them :D The singer said that this song is sort of about relying on the other person in your relationship with obsession and desperation, and the stupid things you do when you're in love, so that's kind of a guideline: Freeze! (This is part of the song before it) It's time to take you home, It feels so early but I promised I would bring you to your door (He doesn't want to leave her, but he really doesn't gave a choice) Now our lips are numb as we walk Sharing warm alcohol That kiss tastes like summer (Reminiscing the good times they had, whether that night or throughout the relationship) I hope you like the stars I stole for you One hundred million twinkle lights in neon blue (He does crazy things to satisfy the relationship; stealing stars, if it was possible, would be a very bad thing and a huge deal, but he would do it anyway, and tries to make it seem like a good thing) I'll be the brightest someday! I'll be the brightest someday! I'll be the brightest, you'll see! (Even if he's a wreck now, he'll be doing very well in the future) Don't rain on my parade, It's gonna glow in the dark (He doesn't want her to ruin the good he has in his life, but even if she does, he knows he'll still have at least something, possibly her) I like it better when you can't keep warm (This could be 2 things: 1. It shows that he wants to show her affection, as in cuddling to preserve body heat 2. He wants her to have a hard time with things so she'll turn to him in desperation) Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing (He thinks that they were made to be together and they should never split up) The boy on the blue moon dreams of sun (Oh, that's hard...well, the moon is far away from the sun, right? And blue represents cold often, right? Well, maybe it means he feels distant from her, like he's on his own and alone and cold but he wants to be closer to her and feel her warmth) Now as the rain falls like shattered pieces of glass from the sky We bleed like water colors and drunken pastels down the stairways (The rain represents pain and destruction, how it hurts like glass and makes them bleed like water color paint. It shows how things easily ruin a relationship. It could also show alcoholism, and it could be ruining the relationship) And I ask myself, why do I still pray? When will it end? And who f***ing cares? (He starts to lose hope in what he has with her, and is starting to feel afraid and wants everything to end. He no longer cares about how his life goes because he doesn't have her, so he might be contemplating suicide.) I swear to God, I did what I could I practically begged you, I pretended everything was fine (He tried to ignore everything wrong in the relationship and act like the 2 of them were fine. He tried to convince her to do so as well, but she refused. She is also contemplating suicide because she is unhappy with this relationship and thinks it will leave a lasting pain throughout her life.) A soul sacrifice An American nightmare I'd rather be dead (In America at least, a lot of life is about finding a partner, and he (or they both) think that he'll never find anyone to spend his life with and thinks that without someone to love, life isn't worth living) Don't rain on my parade, It's gonna glow in the dark I like it better when you can't keep warm Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing The boy on the blue moon hears a nightmare in his head (This line goes along with the piece before, how he's afraid he'll never find anyone and he's losing her) I'll bet you money as you're running to the bathroom You barely started drinking, but your beauty never stopped you (They use drinking to deal with how horrible everything is going) You died in California by the sulfur and the sea (This could also imply suicide) I guess I never should have loved you But I do forever 'cause you loved me (At one point, they both loved each other unconditionally and everything was fine, and they thought it would be like that forever, but now the relationship is broken) And I break my glasses as I fall in the street (A metaphor; she is his glasses, as in helping him see and survive, but he accidentally fell/messed up and now she's broken/gone) If you were gonna leave this world, how could it be without me? (He's afraid she's going to commit suicide, because he still wants her in his life) Now it's all over my tongue, and still it has no taste (I can feel what it means, but I can't put it into words...it's like...a sort of numbness, almost. Like, he should be feeling so many things, but he isn't. Like he's feeling guilty for messing everything up. I can't explain it.) 'Cause without you there is no me (He can't live without her) There's no me at all Sometimes love Love dies like Dies like a Sometimes love dies like a dog (When a dog dies, it's either fast and tragic (like if it got hit by a car) or slow and painful (like if it got very sick), and it scars everyone who knew the dog. The relationship is going one of these ways (it seems to be more like the latter), and it's going to leave a lasting impression on both halves of the couple) Why don't we just let this one take care of itself? (He thinks they should just let time heal the relationship, even if it won't) Don't rain on my parade, it's gonna glow in the dark I like it better when you can't keep warm Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing The boy on the blue moon dreams Don't rain on my parade Whoa-oh ooh whoa-oh No-o ooh whoa-oh I'm losing a perfect thing, a perfect thing, a perfect thing (He thinks either the girl or the relationship was perfect, and now it's slipping away from him, which scares him and angers him and upsets him) xxMadixx "I hope you like the stars I stole for you, one hundred million twinkle lights in neon blue."